versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of France
The Kingdom of France '''is a proud and powerful Kingdom in Europe, which is ruled by Louis XIV of France. The Royal Family are the Bourbons. Dynasties and Kings ''Direct Capetians''' (987-1328)'' Kings of the Franks * Hugues Capet (987-996), elected * Robert II (996-1031), son of Hugues Capet * Henri I (1131-1160), son of Robert II * Philippe I (1060-1108), son of Henri I * Louis VI (1108-1137), son of Philippe I * Louis VII (1137-1180), son of Louis VI Kings of France * Philippe II (1180-1223), son of Louis VII * Louis VIII (1223-1226), son of Philippe II * Louis IX (1226-1270), son of Louis VIII * Philippe III (1270-1285) son of Louis IX * Philippe IV (1285-1314) son of Philippe III * Louis X, (1314-1316), son of Philippe IV * Jean I (1316-1316) posthumous son of Louis X * Philippe V, (1316-1322) younger brother of Louis X * Charles IV (1322-1328), younger brother of Philippe V House of Valois (1328-1589) * Phillipe VI (1328-1350) cousin of Charles IV * Jean II (1350-1364) son of Philippe VI * Charles V (1364-1380) son of Jean II * Charles VI (1380-1422) son of Charles V * Charles VII (1422-1461]] son of Charles VI * Louis XI (1461-1483) son of Charles VII * Charles VIII (1483-1498) son of Louis XI Valois-Orléans * Louis XII (1498-1515), great-grandson of Charles V Valois-Angoulême * François I (1515-1547), first cousin of Louis XII * Henri II (1547-1559) Son of François I * François II (1559-1560) Son of Henri II * Charles IX (1560-1574) Younger brother of François II. * Henri III (1574-1589) Younger brother of Charles IX. He was murdered by a monk, supporter of the Ligue. [[House of Bourbon|'House of Bourbon']] (1589-1792) Kings of France and Navarre: * Henri IV (1589-1610) Head of the house of Bourbon, a cadet branch of the Capet family. He was the nearest heir of the Valois in male line. As a Protestant, he was not well accepted; he was finally crowned in 1594, after a war of five years, and having converted to Catholicism. He was murdered on 14 May 1610 in the streets of Paris. * Louis XIII (1610-1643) Son of Henri IV. * Louis XIV (1643-1715) Son of Louis XIII. * Louis XV (1715-1774) Great-grandson of Louis XIV (his cousin Philippe d'Orléans was regent until 1723). * Louis XVI (1774-1792) Grandson of Louis XV. From 4 September 1791, used the style "King of the French". He was deposed on 10 September 1792 and the monarchy was abolished on 21 September. First Empire : House of Bonaparte (1804-1814) * Napoléon I A military officer from Corsica, became General and was made First Consul in 1799 (Directoire) the Consul for life (1802) and finally sacred Emperor on 2 December 1804. Deposed on 3 April 1814. Abdicated on 6 November. Briefly regained power from 20 March to 22 June 1815 (Cent-Jours). Restoration House of Bourbon (1815-1830) * Louis XVIII (1814-1824) Younger brother of Louis XVI. Effectively became King after Napoléon was forced to abdicate ; he escaped from Paris upon Napoléon’s return on 20 March 1815, and regained power on 8 July 1815. Died in 1824. * Charles X (1824-1830) Younger brother of Louis XVIII (who was childless), succeeded him upon his death. Abdicated on 2 August 1830. House of Orléans (1830-1848) Following the 1830 revolution, a consequence of the return to absolutism of the Louis XVIII and especially Charles X, the crown was given, not to Charles X's heir, but to his cousin Louis-Philippe d'Orléans, head of the Orléans family, a cadet branch of the Bourbons, descendants of Louis XIII through his younger son Philippe, Duke of Orléans and younger brother of Louis XIV. * Louis-Philippe I (1830-1848), proclaimed King on 9 August 1830. Abdicated on 24 February 1848 ; the Second Republic was proclaimed. History France originated as West Francia (Francia Occidentalis), the western half of the Carolingian Empire, with the Treaty of Verdun (843). A branch of the Carolingian dynasty continued to rule until 987, when Hugh Capetwas elected king and founded the Capetian dynasty. The territory remained known as Francia and its ruler as rex Francorum ("King of the Franks") well into the High Middle Ages. The first king calling himself Roi de France ("King of France") was Philip II, in 1190. France continued to be ruled by the Capetians and their cadet lines—the Valois and Bourbon—until the monarchy was overthrown in 1792 during the French Revolution. France in the Middle Ages was a de-centralised, feudal monarchy. In Brittany and Catalonia (now a part of Spain) the authority of the French king was barely felt. Lorraine and Provence were states of the Holy Roman Empire and not yet a part of France. Initially, West Frankish kings were elected by the secular and ecclesiastic magnates, but the regular coronation of the eldest son of the reigning king during his father's lifetime established the principle of male primogeniture, which became codified in the Salic law. During the Late Middle Ages, the Kings of England laid claim to the French throne, resulting in a series of conflicts known as the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453). Subsequently, France sought to extend its influence into Italy, but was defeated by Spainin the ensuing Italian Wars (1494–1559). France in the early modern era was increasingly centralised; the French languagebegan to displace other languages from official use, and the monarch expanded his absolute power, albeit in an administrative system (the Ancien Régime) complicated by historic and regional irregularities in taxation, legal, judicial, and ecclesiastic divisions, and local prerogatives. Religiously France became divided between the Catholic majority and a Protestant minority, the Huguenots, which led to a series of civil wars, the Wars of Religion(1562–1598). France laid claim to large stretches of North America, known collectively as New France. Wars with Great Britain led to the loss of much of this territory by 1763. French intervention in the American Revolutionary War helped secure the independence of the new United States of America but was costly and achieved little for France. The Kingdom of France adopted a written constitution in 1791, but the Kingdom was abolished a year later and replaced with the First French Republic. The monarchy was restored by the other great powers in 1814 and lasted (except for the Hundred Days in 1815) until the French Revolution of 1848.Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:French Category:Versailles